A Dream of a Dead Sun
by The Biohazard Housepet
Summary: Malefor is dead. Thanks to the two dragons, but for what price? ((so this is my first fanfic. so i made the first chapter a bit short, just to see if someone likes it or not and all, hope you enjoy))
1. Chapter 1

A Dream of a Dead Sun

The cold air mixed with snow blew over her black scale as the dragoness laid there in the red snow that she had painted herself. The splinter of a nearby tree had dug pretty deep into her body. As she opened her eyes, breathing heavily ''Spy-Spyro…'' She realized the pieces of wood that were piercing thru bones and entrails, making it hard to talk. She got up, just to realize that her right back leg was crippled but that didn't stop her, it was too late to give up now, after all she been thru. The blood loss made her dizzy not mentioning the headache it gave her, but she pushed on, after twenty minutes of walking she saw a blurry shadow in the distance. The panic spread thru her body, she couldn't move. Her body was like frozen to ice. The shadow came closer and everything went black for the dragoness as she collapsed. The shadow started to running towards the dragoness when she collapsed.

''my, my… what a nasty wound, better take her home and patch her up…'' she said as she pulled the dragoness over her back and started to walk back where she came from.


	2. Chapter 2

A Dream of a Dead Sun

Chapter 2

'' …ke up… He..? ..re you… ..ad ?'' A slap hits her in the chin, as she opens her eyes, to see a pale greenish dragoness standing over her. ''Hey, Wake… Oh you're awake'' her lips form a warm smile, as she gets of the hay bed.

''Ugh… wh-where am I-I?'' Cynder says as rubbing her chin, and looking around, she realize that the wound have been sewn together and her leg has been taken care off. ''Oh sorry, you're in the Kingdom of Vidith and I'm Thira, you hungry or something?'' ''No, th-thank yo-you though. Y-You did-didn't hap-happen to see a-an p-p-purple dr-dragon o-on yo-your wa-way here?'' Thira started coughing lightly when cynder ended her sentence.

''Sorry no, is he a friend of yours?'' Thira asked.

''Kind of..'' She replied

''I see, well I'm going to get some food, so if I see him on the way ill get him here'' Thira smiles as she wraps her elk horns in bandage, and pulls a fur on before leaving the little house. Cynder laid back and though about what that could have happen to Spyro, before falling asleep again,

Soon after she opend her eyes just to see pitch black darkness, as a warm familiar voice came from somewhere towards her.

''Cynder, come here it's alright, don't be afraid…''

''Spyro..?'' She walked towards the voice

''Yes… Come here… Be with me…''

The darkness under Cynder's paws started to fade away, as she started to fall, hitting an invincible wall, crushing her back.

''Aaaahhhhh!'' She yelled as she woke up on the floor next to her bed. ''It w-was just an dream?'' the door opens and Thira is back with a basket hanging on her horns, she puts it down and walks over to Cynder. ''here, let me help you up.'' She lifts Cynder up and lays her on the bed. You should relax a bit more, she smiled, and asked ''You sure you aint hungry? I have some fresh baked bread, and a few pieces of pork''

''I'm go-good, th-thanks for as-asking though''

''Well if you change your mind just tell me'' Thira opens the basket and pulls out a steaming bread loaf and rips a piece off, before putting it in her mouth, giggling softly.

''Anyhow, Cynder how did you end up here?''

''uhm I-I do-don't kno-know act-actully…'' She said as a loud thunk came from the door, they both turned their heads and looked at it, Thira got up, and stopped giggling imminently, and started to back away, another loud thunk hitted the door, splitting it into thousands of pieces, a large shady humanoid walked in wielding a huge iron hammer, Thira didn't hold back and opened her mouth and a thick pale green fog started to pour out of it, as she started walking towards the humanoid that swung its hammer like nothing Cynder had seen in her whole life,

Thira took a deep breath before blowing a huge ball of blue fire towards it, but the hammer came in the way splitting the fire, the humanoid ran towards Thira Swinging it's hammer, that hitted her hard, on the right side, a loud cracking sound filled the room, as Thira felt to the floor, not moving as the blood poured out her mouth.

''Th-Thi-Thira?''

Cynder was paralyzed in fear as she saw her new friend just getting crushed with ease. It turned and looked at Cynder then it walked to Thira, grabbed a rope that was hanging around him, tied it around Thira's throat then dragged her towards Cynder.


	3. Chapter 3

A Dream of a Dead Sun

Chapter 3

''…er… ome… too… e… ake up… Cynder… it'll soon be over… we can be together once more…'' She opened her eyes, nothing just endless darkness, the only thing she felt was her own heart pounding.

''Mo-Mom…?'' a light appeared in front of her like if an window had been opened, when the words left her lips, as she began to walk towards it.

''Yes, my child… come here, please it has been so long since I saw you'' Cynder began to run, towards the light where the voice came from, when she stood right in front of it. She saw her mother and a large tree behind her, the sun was shining, as she was waving at her, Smiling as a tear ran down her chin. Cynder waved back, and smiled. When she tried to walk towards her, she got stopped by something, it felt like walking into an wall, she then realized that her mother's shadow was gone, the darkness behind her started to fade, she turned around, Spyro stood there half way into the darkness. Cynder slowly started to walk towards him.

''Sp-Spyro?'' the tears started to flow, as she ran towards him then hugged him

''why aren't you saying anything?'' a chill ran up her spine as she realized that everything behind he's chest was gone, blood and entrails covered the floor where he stood, the tears started to flow as she slowly started to back away from the corpse, towards the window. She turned around and looked thru, the window.

No green field, no sun, no big tree. Just a burning building, baboons, blood, and a tiny black scaled dragoness. The pain from her broken leg started to come back, as something grabbed it and pulled her away from the window. She opened her eyes, everything was blurry, as she felt something grab her by the neck and then power slammed her against a hard surface.

''And who do we have here… No answer? I think I can make something come out of that sweet little mouth of yours…'' a dark disturbing voice said, her vision started to come back. She looked around, and saw something that looked like a dragon laying to her left, either unconscious or dead.

''H-Help!'' Cynder yelled, the dragon that was lying to her left started to move slightly. She continued to yell, as the other dragon got up, and stumbled towards the shady figure, that were sharpening some kind of tool, everything went black for cynder again. After a few seconds She heard the disturbing voice scream in pain, before everything went silent…


	4. Chapter 4

A Dream of a Dead Sun

Chapter 4

A strong chill ran down her spine, before she opened her eyes seeing Thira. Pulling thru the frozen wastes, Thira was bleeding heavily from a large open wound on her chest, and bruises all over her body.

''Th-Thira, are yo-you alright?'' Cynder said weakly as she got up, and walked next to Thira, she didn't answear just continued to stumble towards against the sun, which was slowly fading away.

Soon after Cynder had gotten up Thira collapsed in the snow, Cynder grabbed Thira's horn by the mouth and started to drag her. Hour after hour went, the broken leg started to hurt more than ever. But that didn't stop her, they both would get out of this mess alive, she kept telling herself in the head. After several hours of walking, a large blurry wall looking structure started to appear in the horizon, She continued to push towards as the adrenaline started to pump again. Her eyes weren't lying. A giant wall was standing about 100 meters in front of her now.

''Halt, who walks there!'' A male voice yelled from the top of the wall,

''Pl-please… Hel-help us…'' Cynder said before collapsing over Thira's cold body.

A warm pleasing feeling filled her body, as she woke up on a field of red roses. Thira sat next to Cynder, smiling softly. ''Time to wake up now, huh?'' She giggled slightly.

''Oh, how long was I out?'' Cynder said, as she got up

''about an hour or so, but why care about time, we have a whole eternity to spend together. So time should be our least concern, Right?''

''A who-whole eter-eternity? Wh-what do yo-you mean Th-Thira?'' She started to back away slowly, but triped over something, causing her to fall backwards, Thira started to walk towards Cynder. As flies started to shroud around Thira, and her body decaying slowly, Cynder started to crawl backwards.

''Come here, Cynder… Join us.'' Cynder turned around, got up and started to run away from Thira, but she didn't come long until a purple dragon, with scars all over he's body stoped her.

''Sp-Spyro..?'' the tears rolled down her chins

''Just give up… it will be so much easier, than struggle'' he said as she walked towards her slowly.

''It's alright, sweet heart. Everything will get better…'' A warm familiar voice said inside her head. Cynder got down on her knees, looking around her, she closed her eyes. Everything went black as a cold unpleasant voice whispered in her ear.

''Rage, Darkness and Rose''


End file.
